One Last Chance
by CompletelyAnonymous
Summary: Slade's back, looking for a new apprentice, but he also found a way to revive Terra. Is that good or bad news? My first ever fanfic, R&R. Not too harsh, please...
1. New Hope for Terra

**One Last Chance**

**Chapter 1: New Hope for Terra**

"Please…help…" The feeble voice whispered up to the masked boy wonder, the green boy, the alien, and the half-human, half-machine.

**(Later)**

"I wandered around for most of my life, trying to help, but only causing more problems—"

"Terra…" Beast Boy whispered. Tundra looked at him, a look of confusion playing across his face. Beast Boy shook his head, as if to say, "It's nothing."

"—Then this 'Slate' guy or whatever confronted me and said he could help me and I would be his assistant or something." He took another sip of the soup the Titans had given him. "Ooh, that's hot," he said, blowing on it. Robin and the other Titans watched in astonishment as ice crystals started to form on the surface of the soup.

"So, I take it that's what Slade was going to help you with?" Raven asked calmly.

"Yeah…I kinda can't control it… If I get upset or something giant icicles shoot up from the ground and sometimes blizzards start up, even when it's sunny," Tundra said, blushing slightly.

"Then it's a good thing you came to us for help, unlike Terra…" Robin said sadly. At the sound of her name, Beast Boy's eyes welled up with tears. He turned away and wiped his eyes. Robin continued, "We can start training tomorrow. Raven, maybe you can help Tundra by meditating with him. For now, we should just get to bed. Tundra, you can bunk with BB or Cyborg, your choice."

"Um…Can I just sleep on the couch?" he asked hopefully.

"That's fine."

"Oh, wait!" Tundra said, remembering something, "He said something about his old assistant returning. Someone's healing abilities or something…? I dunno…"

Robin nodded and walked away, up toward his room.

**(The Next Day)**

"GO!" Starfire shouted as she started on the course. She dodged the metal spikes that shot up from the ground, trying to impale her. Of course, for safety reasons, they weren't sharp enough to impale anything, albeit they'd still hurt if she got hit.

She swerved all over in the air, avoiding the spikes, until one came up right in front of her. She screamed and shot an energy bolt at it and it exploded, showering the rest of them in pieces of metal. She flew through the smoke cloud that was once a dangerous obstacle.

After the metal spikes, she was faced with the row of dulled guillotines, these also posing not much of a threat, but still painful. The first fell as Starfire flew under it, the second almost catching her by her feet. The last two she had to destroy, for they fell right in front of her.

Finally, she had to fly through the barrage of energy blasts, shooting from where, she didn't know. She dived and ducked through the air, blasts nicking her in the arms and legs. She noticed the shots were following her, and realized that they were hidden in the rocks. With a triumphant smirk, she went straight for them, shooting her own blasts from her hands and eyes, destroying the blasters, while still dodging the blasts from the ones that were still intact.

When she finished destroying them, she flew over to the control panel and jumped up and down. "I have done it!" she said happily, clapping her hands as she jumped.

"But ya didn't beat my record," Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Tundra, you ready to go?" Robin asked, ignoring Cyborg's comment.

"I guess I could try…" Tundra said, looking down at the floor, his shoulder-length white hair falling around his face.

"Do not worry, new friend, you will do great!" Starfire said cheerily, with a soft smile.

Tundra sighed, but walked slowly to the start of the course. He faced the same spikes as Starfire, but he rode on an ice slide that he formed in front of him as he moved along. He had a lot more trouble dodging the spikes, as he moved the slide around to avoid them, he tumbled and almost fell off. He was faced with one, and couldn't avoid it, it was too close, so he put up his hands and several icicles shot out. Amazingly, they destroyed it. They seemed to be indestructible.

The next obstacles in his path were the guillotines, like Starfire had faced. For him, though, they were much easier to get past. He merely froze them solid, so they couldn't fall on him. At this point, he was feeling much more confident than before. Unfortunately, it was short-lived.

Once he reached the blasters, he was getting flustered because he couldn't find out where they were shooting from. He merely stood on his ice slide, looking around nervously.   
He was being hit left and right, and getting more and more upset. He crossed his arms on his chest and put his head down. For a moment, he stayed like that, but then threw his head up, his eyes glowing icy blue, and thrust his arms out. A small orb of energy formed before his chest, glowing the same color as his eyes. It grew outward, getting larger and larger; then there was a bright flash, and he fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes and put his head up, he saw that there were no more shots coming at him, and all of the blasters were frozen solid, along with the ground all around him.

He stood and looked around, and saw the titans coming toward him, Starfire out front. "Friend, that was amazing!" She said excitedly.

For the first time, he really noticed her. Her eyes were so alluring, so beautiful, and her hair was like a mesmerizing blaze. It fell around her shoulders and swayed in the light breeze.

"Dude?"

Tundra was jerked back to reality with a start. He realized that he was staring at Starfire, and, much to his embarrassment, drooling slightly. He wiped it away and looked around at the group. They all wore excited expressions, and seemed somewhat taken aback.

"That _was_ pretty amazing," Robin said, smiling.

"Yes, marvelous!" Starfire said, raising his spirits even more.

"Was I really that good?" he asked wearily, putting his hand to his head.

"It was good," Raven said drearily.

Suddenly, Robin was tossed into the air like a rag doll. He was surrounded by an aura of light, like Raven's powers, only light blue. Next Cyborg was tossed, then Starfire was hurled into the air, but caught herself before she fell to the ground. The light enclosed Raven next, but her black energy traveled up an invisible path, which was presumed to be the path the blue light had gone to get to Raven. The blue light left Raven, but met the black energy. The two fought back and forth until a figure rose from behind the Tower.

"Now, TK, attack and destroy them!" A voice said into the earpiece of the boy. He nodded. Raven was overtaken once more by the blue aura in a sudden burst of energy from the boy above the tower and lobbed into the air. Like Starfire, she caught herself in the air before she made contact with the ground.

"Titans, GO!" came the oh-so-familiar shout to signal them to go on the offensive.

(**A/N**: Yes, I realize that this is similar to when Terra first shows up, but you can be sure that it'll be much different later on.)


	2. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter 2: Pieces of the Puzzle**

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" Tundra asked in a concerned tone.

"For the millionth time, yes, she can heal herself!" came Robin's somewhat annoyed reply.

"I just wanted to make sure, she took quite a hit," Tundra retorted.

Tundra looked down at her in the bed (still concerned, Robin's words not having much of an effect) but as soon as he did, she sat up, a moan escaping her lips.

She looked around for a moment, trying to orient herself. "Friend! You are unharmed!" came Starfire's excited voice, as she ran over to hug Raven.

"I won't be for long if you don't stop hugging me," Raven said, gasping for breath. Starfire blushed and backed away.

'She's so cute when she's embarrassed…' he thought, then looked around, eyes slightly widened, as if someone might've heard his thoughts. (**A/N**: Bet no one knows who was thinking that…sarcasm)

**(Later)**

"So, if Slade talked about bringing Terra back, and that person we fought has the same powers you do," Robin said thoughtfully, pointing at Raven, who was sipping some tea, "then he must be the one reviving Terra!"

"We've got to stop him," Raven said, remembering the tension between them.

"What! What we need to do is convince him to come to our side, then help _us _revive Terra. But we can't keep him from doing it! He can bring her back!" Beast Boy argued.

"But why is it that _he _can do it, but you couldn't, Raven?" Robin asked.

"I don't know…he must have more powerful healing abilities than I do. Or maybe he knows a particular spell…or he could be getting help…" Raven speculated.

"I doubt he's more powerful than you," Robin said, "During the fight, didn't you notice that your powers overtook his? And any spell that he knows, I'm sure you'd know. You study your spellbooks a lot. But then again, I can't think of anyone he'd be getting help from…"

"Not necessarily true," came Raven's monotone reply, "He may not have stronger telekinetic powers, but he might have honed his healing abilities more so than I have. And he could have access to better spells. I may have studied my books a lot, but that doesn't mean he can't have studied better ones."

"So you think he's stronger than you?" Beast Boy asked, obviously confused (**A/N**: As if that's hard…).

"It's a possibility," Raven said, looking over at him on the couch from across the counter in the main room of the Tower, and somehow "forgetting" to argue.

"Wasting time as usual," came the familiar, malevolent voice, "How sad. It's only a matter of hours until my apprentice starts healing Terra. After that, there's no way you can save her. She'll be back to destroy you, along with TK and myself." The screen went blank, and all that could be heard was maniacal laughter.

"Well...nothing weird about that," Beast Boy said sarcastically. Everyone looked at him, deep in thought, everyone except Tundra, who was baffled by the whole situation, and was observing the heroes, hoping to maybe pick up a new way of thinking.

"So, I'm guessing he's probably going to bring back Terra with help from this apprentice of his, then take control of her again…" Robin's voice trailed off.

"But what's he gonna do after that?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but we're not gonna find out!" Robin said, determined, "We're going to help Raven to figure out a way to revive Terra."

"Or maybe we could use Slade's apprentice…" Raven said thoughtfully, doubtful that she could (or would) do anything in a matter of hours that would help Terra.

"Or…" said Raven in deep thought.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I've got a plan," she said with a slight smirk, and everyone looked at her, surprised.


End file.
